


Crux

by RayeoftheSunshine



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, FFxivWrite, FFxivWrite2020, Reveal AU, Wolexarch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26249806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayeoftheSunshine/pseuds/RayeoftheSunshine
Summary: He must decide how to handle the truth. For the ffxivwrite challenge on tumblr. Day 1: Crux.
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Crux

**Author's Note:**

> I found out not two days ago that this challenge exists. I decided to participate, so here is my opening for this month, Crux.

The crux of the problem, the Crystal Exarch decided, was telling her. There was a strong possibility that by admitting the truth to her, his enemies would find out and stop his plans. On the other hand, what would knowing his name really harm? He was still wrestling with admitting the truth when she arrived.

She innocently asked, “Just like that? Then… G’raha Tia is…?”

In another life, he opened his mouth and lied with, “...I am not familiar with that name. Is there something I should know?” And in that life, her face fell, her shoulders slumped, and she obliviously believed him. 

In this life, he opened his mouth and said, “I’m here, Moonflower.” Then he immediately felt lightheaded from the shock at his own words. Had he made a mistake? He couldn’t take it back. Oh, _gods_ , he was in trouble. Would the Ascians hunt him down and kill him in that moment? Was he now doomed to failure for revealing his deepest secret?

The Warrior of Light blinked, as if she hadn’t been expecting that answer at all, as if she hadn’t believed her own memory. Her eyes widened as the thought registered fully in her mind. Then she threw her arms around him with a wordless cry of joy. “It’s you! It’s really you!”

The feeling of needing to faint or panic stopped in its tracks. It didn’t exactly fade, but it didn’t rise. She was happy to see him. He wasn’t in trouble with her, or at least, she was too jubilant to tell him yet. “Here I am,” he said, uncertain of what else to say. He’d already let the cat out of the bag after all, might as well face the consequences. 

“You’re _here_ ,” she whispered. “I thought… I thought I’d never see you again.”

He looked past her shoulder to see people staring, and decided this should probably take place in the privacy of the Ocular. “Let’s go inside, Moonflower. People don’t need to stare.” He could hardly blame them, as a total stranger had just hugged their leader. Their beloved leader, who, as far as anyone could remember, rarely let anyone come that close to him. Even Captain Lyna treated him with some measure of reverence, and she was his adopted granddaughter.

She let go only to hold out her hand. “We can go into the Crystal Tower together this time!” she said excitedly, and for a moment he saw her twin braids and pale blue dress. Those halcyon days, where they were trying to unlock the secrets of Allag, instead of on the precipice of their doom from the Light. He missed those days; he missed _her_.

It made him laugh and steady his shaking legs. The Exarch clasped her hand and led her up the stairs, past the guard, and into the tower. From there, he made his way to the Ocular. Seeing it through her eyes as an adventure between friends made the whole endeavor more optimistic in his mind. They could do this. He would enjoy the time he had with her while he still could. And when it was time to go, he would go with a smile knowing that they had shared an adventure at last.

Once inside the Ocular, they stopped by the mirror. Slowly, she let go of his hand, almost like she didn’t want to, and she tilted her head inquiringly. She wanted to see him, he realized, but she wasn’t going to ask. Perhaps she was worried he didn’t want _her_ to know. “G’raha Tia? It really _is_ you, right?” 

He could take it back. He could break her heart to protect her. It would leave her confused and distrustful, but at least then his plan was able to continue as expected. In another life, he did exactly that, and he was still able to save her despite everything. Today was a day of reckless abandon, however, as he pulled back his hood enough to show his face. G’raha Tia wanted the Warrior of Light, his hero, his _inspiration_ to see him, to see what he had become for her sake. “It’s me, Princess,” he told her softly, remembering her nickname from a lifetime ago. 

She stood there, fighting every instinct to cry. Her fingers covered her mouth. At last she looked up, and while her bright green eyes were glassy, her face remained dry. “You’re awake,” she said, and hugged him again. “I’ve missed you, G’raha!” 

“I’ve missed you, too.” This time, he allowed himself to hug her in return. At first, his grip was loose, but very quickly his arms tightened around her. “You have _no_ idea…” If he let her go, she would disappear again. In this embrace, she was real, safe, and _alive_.

She leaned back and brought one hand to his cheek, touching the crystal there. “Why are you _here_?” she asked, and it sounded like something was caught in her throat. “Why are you here, on the First, instead of home in Eorzea? Why did you scare me like that?”

“I didn’t mean to scare you,” he answered immediately, covering her hand with his own. “It is an imprecise art to summon people across the rift, and I was unable to latch onto you until today. I am truly sorry that your friends were torn from the Source.” Failure after failure had nearly caused him to give up, but his refusal to abandon her to her fate had paid off, for she was here, in his arms. The Warrior of Light was safe, and he would do everything in his power and more to keep her that way. “I am here because I must change the future. _You_ must change the future. Please help me save our home.” _Please help me save you._

She smiled, a full moon of light on a darkened world, and nodded. “Tell me what to do, G’raha Tia. Anything you need, and I will do it.”

“Be my champion,” he requested. “Vanquish the Light from this world, and bring it back from the brink of destruction.”

A determined expression came to her face. Once more she nodded.

“I will become your Warrior.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have wanted so badly to write an au of him just saying, "it's me." I just didn't feel I had the time to do it, considering everything else I'm writing. Now I have! It's an idea I want to revisit, for sure.
> 
> If I hadn't shipped Moonflower with my friend's character at the time I played the Crystal Tower quest line, I would absolutely have chosen G'raha Tia. I think I may still have done it, in a way, but considering that he locks himself within the tower, I never really thought too hard on it. Thus I decided to allow that potential to show here; they are absolutely already in love, it's just that neither is sure if they should say it.
> 
> See you tomorrow!


End file.
